1) Field of the Invention
The invention herein relates to an improved structure multi-cut type lamp pipe connector componentry in which since there is a slot and a stop block at each of the two sides of a lock ring through-hole as well as respectively formed catch blocks matching the alignment of the slot positions in a top circlet of the lock ring, this provides for the smooth insertion of the mounting joint catch blocks into the lock ring slots; after insertion, the mounting joint is rotated to position the mounting joint onto the lock ring; furthermore, as the mounting joint is rotated, the catch blocks are gradually tightened against the lock ring ramp surfaces and engaged on the lock ring stop block, thereby securely positioning the mounting joint; and since the rotational angle of the mounting joint is approximately 90 degrees, the lamp pipe cord at the interior section of the threaded tube is not rotated along with the threaded tube, thereby preventing the lamp pipe cord from becoming twisted out of shape; as such, simple assembly, installation, and positioning is achieved and, furthermore, the lamp pipe cord is protected from being deformed.
2) Description of the Prior Art
Most conventional multi-cut type lamp pipes consist of upper and lower lamp pipe sections, the interior and exterior annular surfaces of which are connected and then fastened into position by directly disposed female and male threads; however, since the said tubular structures must have compatible threads, this is only suitable for round pipes and cannot be utilized for pipes of other polygonal shapes; as a result, the industry researched and developed another type of connector arrangement capable of conjoining upper and lower lamp pipe sections of any shape by directly gluing into the inner ring a female threaded sleeve and a projecting threaded rod having male thread, the male threaded projecting rod was fastened to the female thread to conjoin the upper and lower lamp pipe sections; however, since lamp pipe structures assembled using this conjoinment method involve the rotation of the threaded rod, the lamp cord in the interior section of the threaded rod also rotated along and was easily twisted out of shape in the process, causing a short circuit in the lamp cord.
In view of the said shortcomings, the inventor of the invention herein conducted research which culminated in the successful development of the invention herein.
The primary objective of the invention herein is to provide an improved structure multi-cut type lamp pipe connector componentry, with the said connector componentry comprised of a lock ring, a mounting joint engaged to the bottom end of the lock ring, a threaded tube fastened at the interior section of the mounting joint, and a nut fastening a fixing ring at the bottom end of the mounting joint; since there is a slot and a stop block at each of the two sides of the lock ring through-hole and the respectively formed catch blocks match the alignment of the slot positions in the top circlet of the lock ring, this provides for the smooth insertion of the mounting joint catch blocks into the lock ring slots; after insertion, the mounting joint is rotated to position the mounting joint onto the lock ring; furthermore, as the mounting joint is rotated, the catch blocks are gradually tightened against the lock ring ramp surfaces and engaged on the lock ring stop block, thereby securely positioning the mounting joint.
Another objective of the invention herein is to provide an improved structure multi-cut type lamp pipe connector componentry in which since the rotational angle of the mounting joint is approximately 90 degrees, when the mounting joint is positioned onto the lock ring, the small rotational angle of the mounting joint is such that the lamp pipe cord at the interior section of the threaded tube is not rotated along with the threaded tube, thereby preventing the lamp pipe cord from becoming twisted out of shape and precluding a short circuit in the lamp cord.